Oblivion
by FUHRER YISEEKS
Summary: He never liked not knowing. He hated weakness even more. Thrust in a world where he is now the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, what can former Akatsuki Leader Menma Uzumaki do? Time travel.
1. Chapter 1

He was born in the Land of Fire.

Or at least, that was what he had been told. He could not remember the early years of his life, and he had no parents to tell him otherwise. All he had was the Yondaime, with pale skin and long black hair, and eyes like a snake. Orochimaru took care of him, teaching him of the world, and sometimes the Sandaime Hokage would come over and teach him wind jutsu. The Sandaime looked threatening with the bandages covering most of his body, but Orochimaru told him that Danzo was a good man.

He would sometimes wander around the village, Konoha. The people would glare at him, whisper, and he hated it, and hated them for it. When he would tell Orochimaru, the Yondaime would just smile and tell him to prove them wrong.

As he grew, he began making friends with the other children. It would never last, whether it was with the shy girl Sakura, or the kind boy Haku. Their parents would pull them away, and so he stayed alone, just watching.

Until one day, a teenage boy named Shisui befriended him. Shisui trained him too, and taught him the Shunshin, enabling him to reach high speeds of movement. Their friendship ended when Shisui was murdered, by who, he didn't know. The Uchiha Clan launched a massive coup d'état against Konoha. Hundreds were killed, until Danzo and Orochimaru killed Fugaku and several of the other leaders.

One of the main instigators, and a suspect in Shisui's murder, Itachi Uchiha, fled the village soon after. A boy named Sasuke was spared, and would often disappear for days. He didn't know what was happening, but the rumors were that Sasuke was Orochimaru's personal apprentice.

He had entered his house one day, to the sight of a small jar in his bed. Inside was Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan, which he proceeded to implant in his left eye, blocking it with seals to keep it hidden.

The years passed quickly.

He was placed on a team with Sasuke and Hinata Hyuuga. He hated the Hyuuga, with her claims of Hyuuga supremacy. She would always be seen nearly killing the Branch Family members of the Hyuuga, other than her cousin Neji, who was always subdued and her personal servant. Their sensei was Rin Nohara, who was kind and taught them medical jutsu. If he had to, he would admit he had a crush on her.

The team went on several missions, bonding with one another. It was like he had friends.

He...he liked it.

Whether it was saving Kusagakure from Sunagakure ninja, or attacking Takigakure, they would always protect one another. And he would never change anything about it.

But despite his wishes, it did.

During the Chunin Exam, Kumogakure attacked, with the Two Legendary Sannin on their side. Tsunade and Jiraiya killed Orochimaru, despite SOUND, Orochimaru and Danzo's secret guards, interference. Sasuke was killed in the Forest of Death by his brother, who had returned for unknown reasons. Despite unleashing Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan, he could only stand by and watch as Sasuke was killed by his own brother, and Hinata was captured by Kumo ninja.

He became an emotional wreck, staying in his apartment constantly. Danzo tried to help, but having become Hokage, his time was short.

He would eventually leave the village, to find his own destiny. His search would lead him to the Akatsuki. They wanted Shisui's eye but he would not allow them. He unleashed the full power of Shisui's Mangekyo, placing Kotoamatsukami on Pein, the Leader, and the only one who knew his status as the carrier of Shisui's legacy.

A man claiming to be Madara attacked him next, but by that point he had regained use of Kotoamatsukami, and placed the man under his Genjutsu.

Madara's right eye would prove useful.

And so he trained, and slowly enacted the others in Akatsuki under his control. Kisame. Hidan. Kakuzu. Sasori. Deidara. Zetsu. Konan. Kushimaru. Kabuto. He stayed hidden in the shadows, continuing to allow Pein to be leader, while the Akatsuki hunted for the Biju.

With his leadership, the Akatsuki would kill everyone in their way, taking over Kiri and Iwa, along with several of the minor villages. He had made sure to personally kill the Two Legendary Sannin, gaining revenge for Orochimaru.

Itachi soon came after him, spouting lies of his father, a man named Minato, who was apparently a rogue ninja who attacked the Leaf. He silenced Itachi, using the rogue Uchiha's Mangekyo to power his own.

The Akatsuki fought the remaining villages in a Fourth Great War. He was on the front lines now, laughing at the shock on his former comrades faces. He supposed, that at some point, he just failed to care anymore. He fought his former sensei, but he couldn't bring himself to kill her, and was stabbed in the heart.

She looked at him, crying, and he was in tears too, and she spoke only five words, words that crushed his heart.

"I'm disappointed in you...Menma."

That was the last thing he heard before he died.

_**AN: Tell me what you think. I'm planning for this to be a sort of Time travel fic to the canon universe.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm disappointed in you...Menma."_

Menma shot out of bed, sweat dripping down his face. His vision eventually cleared, and he looked around confusedly in a house that certainly wasn't his. Struggling out of bed, his muscles screaming in protest, he managed to struggle to the closet, full of orange tracksuits and orange pants, and a forehead protector. He got dressed, and began walking throughout the house, his senses searching for anything out of the ordinary.

His head was pulsing with a dull pain, and Menma clasped his head with his hand. He walked past a mirror, but stopped, and looked at himself. He was far shorter than he should've been, and his once pale skin was now tan. The strangest addition, however, were the whisker marks on his cheeks. He gently touched them, and stumbled back into the wall.

_'Where...What the hell happened?!'_ He thought in his mind, before forcibly calming himself down.

_'Okay...okay, Menma, look at this logically. You died, and now you're in a body that's yours...but...not...yours? Gah!' _Menma forced himself off the ground, looking into the mirror once more. Channeling his chakra to his eyes, he felt a small 'block' stop his chakra before he broke through it. His blue eyes transformed into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and Menma sighed in relief. "Thank Kami..." At least he wasn't completely weakened.

He briefly tapped into his chakra, and recoiled in shock at the sheer amount he had. He had always had higher than average reserves, but his current reserves were incredible...even higher than the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Rock Lee. His eyes widening as the implications hit him, he slowly pulled his shirt up, channeling chakra as a black seal appeared on his chest. He slumped back against the wall.

What to do? He honestly had no idea what to do, not in a world where he held the Kyuubi. He struggled back up, walking out of his apparent apartment. He walked down the street, looking at the citizens glaring at him. Mutters of 'Freak' and 'Demon' followed him wherever he went. He ignored them, used to the treatment in his original world. He sighed as he looked at the Hokage Monument, looking at the faces of Hashirama, Tobirama, Danzo...

Wait. That wasn't Danzo.

Menma looked at the Yondaime statue, expecting to see the familiar sight of Orochimaru...only to see a head depicting someone he hadn't seen before. He rubbed his head silently, musing on the latest development. The Sandaime was now Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo's old teammate. The Yondaime was someone foreign to him, although he did look somewhat familiar. He was about to continue his observations when a hand landed on his shoulder. Menma looked up at whoever had grabbed him, only to see a man with a black mask covering half of his face and gravity-defying spiky hair.

"Maa, Naruto. You're kinda late for your exam. You haven't forgotten where Training Ground 3 is, have you?" The man said, before pulling Menma along with him. Menma briefly struggled slightly, before resigning himself to his fate.

_**AN:Boom. Please, Review.**_

_**KenshinAkagi, signing off.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating for so long. It's just a lot of stuff has been going on, and writing was forced to take a backseat.**_

Sasuke scowled as he leaned against the tree at Training Ground 3, waiting impatiently for his sensei to arrive. He had arrived at 9:00 AM on the dot, ready to prove that he was ready to become a Genin. The faster he became a ninja, the faster he would get enough strength to kill Itachi.

It was already 12:00, and there was no sign of his silver-haired sensei.

All Sasuke had for company was his stupid fangirl Sakura, who decided to spend the three hours attempting to get him to agree on dates ("Would you like to train after this at my house? If you get sweaty you can take a bath..."). The girl didn't realize that a 'No' equated to 'Get away from me you pink haired banshee dear Kami how the hell were you created'. He watched her silently out of the corner of his eye, ready to refute any further attempts at courtship.

Just as Sakura was about to ask for _another _date, a puff of smoke indicated the arrival of their sensei. Clutching his ears as Sakura yelled at their sensei for his lateness, Sasuke just thanked Kami that the girl was distracted from asking him on yet another date.

Kakashi did an eye smile, holding up the previously unseen Menma. "Sorry. I was lost on the Road of Life, and when I realized the time, I saw your teammate wandering around quite hazardously. I had to place myself in mortal danger in order to rescue him. You're quite lucky we got here when we did." He lied smoothly, tossing Menma towards his team. Menma calmly flipped in the air, landing in a crouch. Kakashi's visible eye widened slightly at the feat performed by the dead last, but quickly got over it.

"Now than, your test will be fairly simple." He said, pulling two bells from his pocket. "You just have to get these bells. Now I don't teach just anyone, so if you don't get a bell, I'm sending you to the academy. Understood?"

* * *

Menma looked at the bells almost longingly, his mind racing back to the day of his own bell test, back when he was still such a child...

_Menma was shifting in place nervously, making sure his gloves were on correctly. He casually looked over at his Sasuke, who gave a confident nod in response. He had barely let his eyes trace over his female teammate when a kunai stabbed itself dangerously close his face. Hinata glared at him with a scowl._

_"Don't stare at me, peasant." She warned, and Menma immediately turned his head back forward. Their sensei entered the clearing a few minutes later, panting. Menma felt a small blush run across his face at the sight of her._

_Rin scratched the back of her head with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry I'm late everyone. I helped an old lady with her groceries." She explained, looking at the ground lost in thought shortly after. She quickly recovered, and clapped her hands together. "Now than, I know we didn't get to introduce ourselves yesterday, so let's do it now, ne?"_

"Maa, you just gonna stand there? This really isn't your helping your dream of being Hokage if you just stand still when facing an opponent..."

Menma was knocked out of hs rumination at the sound of the masked jonin's voice. He noticed that his new teammates were gone from the clearing, so he jumped back into the bushes. Hiding his chakra as much as he could considering his new tenant, he ran all of his information through his head.

Sakura and Sasuke had both changed; Sakura, instead of a cute shy girl had become a raging bitch apparently. Sasuke was now seemingly arrogant of his abilities. Menma would have to crush that soon enough.

The dimension hopper stared silently at the silver-haired Jonin, who was now reading Icha Icha instead of hunting for the team. The sight of the book seemed to ignite something within Menma. _'Icha Icha... that's the book written by...' _A face appeared inside his mind, the man who had killed his Hokage. _'Jiraiya...'_

Forgetting all about his plans to assist his new team in getting bells, Menma shot out from the bushes, adopting the Hebi style of Taijutsu. He glared at the silver-haired Jonin.

Kakashi was silently surprised at the antics of his sensei's son. The boy didn't seem like much at first, but managing to hide as much chakra as he did considering his role as a Jinchuuriki was fairly impressive. He was about to say as much, until the boy went into the personal Taijutsu style of Orochimaru. Kakashi hid his shock fairly well. _'Could Naruto have been trained by Anko perhaps? No, she would have said something.'_ He had no time to ponder over it as Menma struck out, aiming for several points on his body that could possibly immobilize him.

Kakashi jumped back, finding it was harder to focus on his book. He sighed and began to close it, only for a glowing blue hand to slice right through his book. As the pages scattered into the wind, and Kakashi saw what hell truly looked like, Menma stood silently with one hand glowing in the telltale signs of a chakra scalpel.

Silently mourning over the loss of his book, Kakashi frowned. "You seem to have Taijutsu down. But have you seen this?" He said, rushing forward. Menma reached out to engage him, only for Kakashi to explode in a puff of smoke. The real Kakashi appeared from behind, his hands already in the Leaf Village's greatest, most deadly Taijutsu technique, on par with the Eighth Gate. "Konoha Secret Technique! One Thousand Years of Death!" He yelled, shooting his hands forward aiming straight for Menma's butt.

Menma turned his head, his right eye briefly morphing into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Before Kakashi could notice this, however, he passed straight through Menma's body. _'What?! What kind of technique is that? Is it from the Forbidden Scroll?'_ Menma stepped back until Kakashi was completely through him, than brought his leg up and launched a kick at Kakashi's back. Kakashi placed one hand on the ground, jumping out of the way before the kick could connect.

Menma casually stood, his rage quieted at the sight of the book being destroyed. He deactivated his Mangekyo, and noticed the wondering gaze of Kakashi as he stood up. "It seems..." He began saying softly. "That reports of my incompetence were greatly exaggerated."

* * *

Sasuke looked in shock at the skills of the blonde dobe, watching as he fought on par with their sensei. When Kakashi had first declared the bell test, Sasuke had assumed that he and Sakura would be the ones to pass the test. But after seeing the new strength of the dobe, he was starting to reconsider. _'But I won't get a bell at all unless I go out...'__  
_

As Kakashi stood back up, Sasuke threw dozens of kunai that hit Kakashi, who disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke jumped out of the bush, standing next to Menma, who gave an approving nod. Menma jerked his head at the past location of their sensei. "He's most likely going after Sakura. If she as strong as I believe, than she should give us a few minutes to craft a plan."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, just before a loud shriek filled the air. "Guess you were wrong, Dobe." He said, smirking. Menma's reply was cut off as the clock began ringing, signaling the end of the test.

Kakashi appeared holding a crying Sakura, who he quickly tied to the pole. "You all fail." He said, heavily disappointed. "The only one of you who actually tried was Naruto, while Sasuke and Sakura decided to watch him fight me." He looked like he was thinking heavily at this point. "However, considering Naruto's skill, I've decided to make allow you three one more chance. Eat now, than in half an hour we'll continue. But if you fail that test, I'll see to it you three never become ninja. Understood?"

Menma and Sasuke nodded, and Sakura gave a tiny jerk of the head. Kakashi smiled. "Good. But don't feed Sakura, or you'll all fail right here and now." Kakashi waved, and disappeared in a Sunshin.

Menma looked at the bento in his hand, than at Sakura. He chuckled at the coincidence, before handing his bento to Sakura. "'Ere. Take it. I'm not hungry, and you need to keep your strength up." Sasuke and Sakura both looked confusingly at Menma, who sighed. "I already said, I'm not hungry. I'd rather have you full than hungry. If we want any chance of winning at all, than we need you to keep your strength up. You need every advantage in this situation."

Sasuke looked down at his own bento, and silently handed it to Sakura as well. Sakura smiled, but it turned into a frown when she realized her arms were tied. "Naruto-Baka! I can't eat like this! Maybe Sasuke-Kun should feed me..."

Sasuke shuddered, even as Menma grabbed a rice ball and roughly shoved it into Sakura's mouth. Thanking the Heavens for Menma's interference, Sasuke internally smiled as Sakura began choking and yelling at Menma.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?" Their moment of humour was ruined when Kakashi reappeared, looking angrily at the three of them. "Didn't I _just say _not to feed Sakura?! That's it! Team Seven..." Sasuke and Sakura began to complain, but Menma just stood silently with a small smile.

_"Team 7 passes! Congratulations!" Exclaimed Rin, a happy smile on her face. Menma stopped in his rant, Sasuke looked confused, and Hinata still looked embarrassed at having been fed by a peasant. _

"Team Seven passes! Good job!" Kakashi said, with an eye-smile and a thumbs up. Sasuke blinked, while Sakura sighed in relief. "Make sure you guys meet here tomorrow at Eight O' clock sharp for our first mission!" Kakashi disappeared in a Shunshin, and Sasuke began walking off. Menma calmly sliced through Sakura's ropes with a kunai from the ground, and Sakura fell to the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?!" She yelled, turning around to yell at the Dobe, only to see a fading, swirling distortion, and no sign of her blonde teammate.

_**AN:Hope you guys enjoyed it...please review!**_

_**KenshinAkagi...signing off.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Things are kinda bad right now. Updates will be slowed down, for all of my stories. Sorry._**

Menma reappeared in his apartment, gazing around disinterestedly. He supposed that the best way to pass himself off as his 'Original' in this dimension would be to look at his belongings. He knew that the Menma of this universe-or Naruto, as he was called- was seen as dead last of the class, and probably an all around idiot. Menma decided to relent on the subject; telling people his name was Menma, not Naruto, was most likely a one-way ticket to the interrogation chambers.

The apartment was empty of several items Menma had come to enjoy in his own world. The fridge would turn off at random intervals, all of the food was spoiled, the furniture seemed second-rate. Menma scoffed. Was his alternate self some form of pariah? That would explain the stares he had been receiving from most of the villagers. So not much of a change from his universe, than.

Menma placed his hands together in a seal, summoning some shadow clones. "Go out under Henge," he ordered them, lying on the bed with his eyes closed after summoning them, "and discover any discrepancies between this world and our own. Look for particular changes in history, people who shouldn't be alive, changes in attitude and personality. I know for a fact Kakashi should be dead, and Sakura was never quite so bitchy."

His shadow clones nodded in unison, all of them disappearing in a swirling vortex seconds later. Menma allowed his body to rest, being woken up hours later from a sudden influx of memories. He shot out of his bed as the full impact of the changes hit him.

Instead of Danzo volunteering to be the decoy, Hiruzen did, and thus became Hokage. Without Danzo's support-and keen eye-, Orochimaru hid his experiments and would go even farther in his quest for power, eventually leaving the village. With Hiruzen as Hokage, the Uchiha clan never launched their Coup D'e Tat, but Itachi would massacre the clan which would explain Sasuke's douchebaggery.

And with Orochimaru not as the Yondaime, The Kyuubi would not be sealed within an infant who lacked developed Tenketsu...instead, it would be sealed within him...

Menma slammed his fist into the wall. Yes, he had been born on the night of the Kyuubi attack, but the Kyuubi required someone far older than a few hours to make a suitable seal without using the Shiki Fuujin. There was more going on, Menma could _tell_, but he lacked the facts, the pieces to the puzzle of his new existence.

He _despised _not knowing something. So many secrets had been kept from him in his former life, where he was the son of a pathetic criminal and a foreign whore. He scowled just thinking of the two that had conceived him, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki...

He froze, and slowly turned his head to the Hokage Monument outside of his window. Minato Namikaze...

His...father, was the _frickin Yondaime Hokage. _Menma let out a bitter laugh. In his universe, he was hated for being the son of a man who had a vendetta against the Leaf and a woman who was a filthy whore. In this world, he was hated for being the container of the greatest of the Tailed Beasts-or second greatest, if his theories on the existence of a Ten Tails was correct- but he was the son of their beloved Yondaime Hokage. He didn't know if his _mother_ was still a whore in this universe, but he supposed it was likely. Much easier to hate the bastard son than the legitimate one.

Menma slouched against the wall, thinking of what to do with this information. His parentage was obviously kept secret for a reason, and there was nothing to be gained from ruffling the feathers of the government when he was still too new to the world. Should he seek out Orochimaru?

Menma shook his head, considering what seeking out Orochimaru would cause. The village would immediately call for his death, and he doubted Orochimaru would give him much sanctuary; this Orochimaru didn't raise him for the better part of 12 years.

Sighing, he went back on his bed in an attempt to sleep. He would go along with Team 7 for now, get more knowledge of the world before he made a move.

If being raised by Orochimaru gave one advantage, it would be that Menma was cautious.

* * *

Menma left by himself after Team 7's twelfth mission, yet another cat retrieval. His shadow clones had found the cat, Tora, quickly be using their Sharingan. The mission would have been much easier to complete if Sakura and Sasuke had actually tried to pull their own weight. Kakashi was lazy too, but Menma could forgive the man. After all, the man was a Jonin and had killed dozens of people in his years. Catching a cat would be anesthesia to the man.

The dimension traveler continued his walk, noticing Sasuke going off to the Uchiha compound. Menma wanted to continue on his way to his apartment, but he knew that he would gain nothing from putting the matter off. He _needed _Sasuke to become stronger, lest Itachi kill him again. Menma averted his path, trailing off after the Rookie of the Year. He ran through what he was going to say in his head, finally settling on a suitable course of action. A part of him felt sick, but he quelled it by reminding himself that it must be done.

He wouldn't use Kotoamatsukami, though; he needed a comrade, not a tool.

Menma upped his pace a bit, and called out to Sasuke. "Sasuke! I need to talk to you about something!" Sasuke turned his head, seemingly only just noticing Menma had followed him. Sasuke didn't know what had happened to the dobe to make him serious and, dare he say it, a real ninja, but Sasuke supposed he had to talk to him too. Putting his keys back in his pocket, he motioned to the open door with a jerk of his head and stepped in.

Menma looked around the compound with a brief bit of awe in his eyes. He had never been there in his world, as it was sealed off for quite a while, and he had to admit it certainly was magnificent to house one of the founding clans of Konoha. Sasuke sat down on a chair, and Menma sat down opposite from him. Menma put on a show of some nervousness, knowing that the Uchiha were naturally perceptive even without the Sharingan.

"Well...I don't really know how to start off." He began, intentionally attempting to not look at Sasuke's face. "But, I guess I'll just show you than." Menma closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he had his three tomoe Sharingan activated. No point in him showing the Eternal Mangekyo, Sasuke might know the requirements for it.

Sasuke sat in shock, seeing the eyes that he thought only he and Itachi had. "How...how do you have those eyes?!" He demanded, losing what little control he had over his emotions. To find another Sharingan user, when thinking that there was only him and _Itachi _left...

He had family left...

Menma looked off to the side, looking as though he was trying to find the answer himself. In reality, however, he was double-checking his story. "I'm an orphan; raised in the Orphanage...I...I think I might be a bastard son." He said quietly, looking at Sasuke in the corner of his eye. Sasuke looked _furious_, but there was a hint of something else...Relief? Happiness? And...was that sadness?

Sasuke knocked his chair over as he stood up. "No!" He shouted, glaring at Menma. "You're no bastard son. I'm making this official, right now! You're a full-fledged member of the Uchiha from now on." Sasuke began pacing back and forth, an expression on his face that even Menma couldn't place. "And with two Uchiha...You were skilled enough to fight Kakashi for a bit, and I'm technically clan head..." Sasuke paused in place, and his face distorted in what looked like a strange, demented smirk. No, that was a _smile._ "We could kill Itachi. There's no way he can take out two skilled Uchiha, especially when we know that he'll come for us."

Menma remained silent, letting Sasuke pour out his emotions. "We could do it...I just need to get my Sharingan activated...can you help me, Naruto?" Sasuke didn't force out the question so much as he would had Menma not 'revealed' his Uchiha ancestry. Menma nodded in acceptance.

"Call me Menma...If I'm to trade my last name, I should trade my first." He said, and Sasuke nodded. _'Thank Kami, now I have at least one person calling me Menma...'_

Menma stood up. "Let's start training...Sasuke."

"Right...Menma."

_**AN: Hey everyone...please review.**_

_**I don't know what to do for pairings, so yeah, tell me what you want.**_

_**KenshinAkagi...signing off.**_


End file.
